disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Phasma
Captain Phasma is a high ranking member of the First Order. She wears a special chrome Stormtrooper armor, keeping her true appearance discreet. She is the supporting antagonist in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. Together with General Hux and Kylo Ren, Phasma is part of the unofficial triumvirate of the First Order. When Finn deserts the First Order, she is tasked with hunting him down. Background Phasma is from the abandoned mining planet Parnassos. As a child, she, her brother Keldo, and their parents lived together in a weak clan that was nearing the brink of extinction. To ensure she and Keldo survived, she permanently injured Keldo and pushed him into a cave to instigate a clan attack. Their parents were killed by the Scyre clan, but she and Keldo were spared and accepted into the clan who killed their family. When she was a teenager, she became a natural-born warrior who led her clan to survive their home's harsh environment, and had a personal envoy of warriors (consisting of Siv, Torben, Gosta, and Carr) at her side. Together with Keldo, Phasma defended Scyre territory from rival clans. One day, she intercepted a First Order assembly by Brendol Hux, who had crashedlanded in Parnassos and was in need of resources. Seeing this as a chance to escape their dying planet, Phasma convinced her warriors to help Brendol find his ship and get off Parnassos, despite Keldo forbidding her from doing so. The journey, however, was a harsh one, as the members of the party succumbed to the planet's brutal environment one by one. During the journey, Brendol took notice of Phasma's strength and enticed Phasma with the offer of joining the First Order. By the time they reached Brendol's ship, the Scyre clan caught up to them. A battle commenced, during which the majority of the Scyre perished, while Phasma killed Keldo for leading their clan to death. A First Order ship managed to detect Brendol, and came down to Parnassos to rescue him. Phasma departed with Brendol and left her only surviving warrior Siv behind for "betraying" Phasma when the girl disobeyed her orders. Brendol tested Phasma's loyalty by blowing up the few populated areas of Parnassos, which perturbed Phasma. Soon, she conspired with Brendol's son Armitage and assassinated Brendol, thus turning Brendol's control of the First Order over to Armitage. Once Phasma settled into her new position, she was tasked with training the new generations of First Order stormtroopers. Personality As the head of the First Order stormtroopers, Phasma is cold, efficient and commanding among her underlings. She has no interest in politics, believing that they meddle with rank and produce ineffective soldiers; however, she respects those who are in line with her interests. Phasma believes that duty to the First Order is her first and main priority, and sees to it that only the best stormtroopers see battle. To employ this, Phasma prefers to have stormtroopers face real combat in order to test them, therefore weeding out only the best stormtroopers to join the First Order. Due to this, she is a perfectionist, and keeps careful track of every stormtrooper under her watch. Such observation is not out of care but caution; so that she can remove anyone that could threaten her and the First Order. Phasma is extremely self-confident to the point that she expects her underlings to trust in her word and listen. She is strict and calculating, and a no-nonsense individual. The novel Phasma reveals that she has a "survival of the fittest" mentality, in that she will do anything, even joining a higher power, to maintain self-preservation. On Parnassos, she was shaped to be quite resilient, but inherently treacherous; she went as far as to lead her own family and tribe to death in order to survive. Simultaneously, she will appear to put the needs of the whole in line, such as the First Order, as extension to her survival. Despite this, Phasma can yield to death threats, but only when it threatens her safety. Highly tenacious and cunning, any potential threat or liability only encourages Phasma to take action and remove them in an efficient, calculating manner, regardless of who the person is. This intense approach makes her a merciless opponent to those who cross her. While she is ruthless, it is implied that Phasma does not heavily discriminate other beings as inherently weak, but she is willing to let them die for her goals to be met. Furthermore, the only emotions and mercy she has displayed was towards her closest allies, including her former friend Siv and her brother Keldo; although how she helped them was at the expense of the people surrounding them. Phasma's perception of these relationships were referenced heavily in her comic; when on a planet similar to Parnassos, memories of her comrades briefly appeared to Phasma. By this observation, it appears that either the loss of her tribe still haunts her years later or a part of herself regrets her actions. Regardless, Phasma's desire to live gets the better of her, as she found herself willing to kill her own allies to safeguard herself. Physical appearance Captain Phasma is a six-foot tall human female with blonde hair and blue eyes. On any occasion, Phasma wears stormtrooper armor made of chronium plating. She also has a black cape with red lining. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' As the captain of the First Order Stormtroopers, Phasma is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster rifles. *'Weapons Proficiency:' As the captain of the First Order Stormtroopers, Phasma is extremely skilled in melee combat. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to her former role as the leader of the Scyre warriors, Phasma is a lethal combatant, having taken down many opponents on her own. *'Multilingualism:' Phasma can speak several languages, and can quickly adapt dialect variations and accents in a short span of time. When she first met Brendol, she was able to adopt his accent as her own in a matter of days. Phasma also fluently spoke a dialect of Lupre'en shortly after being introduced to it. Equipment *'Stormtrooper armor:' This armor is unlike the traditional stortrooper variety, in that it is made of chromium. Its polished finish allows her to reflect harmful radiation and shield herself from heavy blaster fire, as well as camouflage her with the press of a button. Phasma's helmet has MFTAS interface to help her see even when the air is too thick or clouded. The armor also contains bottles of cyrothoric acid for hasty escapes. *'Sonn-Blas F-11D blaster rifle:' Phasma carries a chromium blaster designed for her. *'Quicksilver Baton:' Phasma carries a collapsible bladed spear for close-range combat. Appearances ''The Force Awakens In a village on Jakku, Captain Phasma leads the Stormtrooper attack on a mission to locate the rebel pilot Poe Dameron and obtain information on the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. Under the orders of Kylo Ren, Phasma has her Stormtroopers execute the entire village when and take Poe hostage for information. Onboard the Star Destroyer ''Finalizer following the battle, she finds one of her Stormtrooper cadets, FN-2187, suffering trauma over the massacre that he takes his helmet off from the stress. Phasma, displeased over his gesture of fear, orders him to put his helmet back on and return to duty. When FN-2187, now calling himself Finn, helps Poe escape, Phasma informs Kylo Ren and General Hux that it was most likely Finn who helped him since Finn failed to report to his re-conditioning that she had ordered him to attend, as she suspected he was having second thoughts about his loyalty to the First Order. At Starkiller Base, she is ambushed by Chewbacca and interrogated by Finn and Han Solo. While irritated towards Finn's betrayal, she does not panic over her capture, but is threatened and eventually forced to shut down the base's shields for them. After this is done, the trio dump her down a chute into the base's sewage system. ''The Last Jedi Phasma appears when DJ betrays Finn and Rose to her for money as they try to hack the tracking systems aboard the starship ''Supremacy. Taking them to the hangar, Phasma intends to execute Finn, and has her executioner Stormtroopers ready to behead Finn and Rose, as she believes death by blaster was too "painless". However, as they are about to strike the killing blow, Vice Admiral Holdo sacrifices herself and the Resistance's flagship Raddus by jumping into Hyperspace in a fatal collision with the Supremacy. As the ship begins to break apart, Finn grabs a First Order riot trooper's baton and battles Phasma, who wields a command staff against him and calls her former cadet a "bug in the system". In a short and tense duel, Finn manages to defeat Phasma, who falls to the floor. Looking at him through her damaged helmet with her one visible eye, Phasma declares that Finn was and always will be scum to her, before falling as the floor collapses beneath her, into the flames. Her fate is left ambiguous. Disney Parks In Hong Kong Disneyland, Captain Phasma had began her meet-and-greet sessions in Tomorrowland with First Order Stormtroopers, during Star Wars: Tomorrowland Takeover event start at June 11, 2016, as part of its 10th anniversary celebration. She will interact with guests as they explore Tomorrowland. Gallery Trivia *According to Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary, Phasma's armor is constructed from the chromium remains of a Naboo yacht once owned by Emperor Palpatine. *Phasma's name is derived from the horror film series Phantasm; her silvery armor is a reference to the deadly silver spheres which are the weapons of the series main antagonist, the Tall Man. Phasma's armor's polished finish helped reflect harmful radiation. External links * References Category:Females Category:Captains Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Military characters Category:Star Wars villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:First Order characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Soldiers Category:Henchmen Category:Orphans Category:Siblings